


Teacher and Student

by SeekHim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Kirk leaves the Enterprise, Kirk on a different ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his first month on the USS Saratoga, Captain Kirk makes a request of his Chief Helmsman.<br/>He gets a lot more than he bargained for. AU.</p><p>Takes place in my 'New Start' verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way of the Sword

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2259.1.15_

 _It's been two weeks since the Saratoga left Earth and eleven days since we've reached our first_ _destination:  
the Hymer Cloud._

 _During that time, our science departments have been busy studying this incredible nebula and it's even_  
_more incredible indigenous life forms, which we've dubbed the 'Hymer Fireflies.' The Saratoga may be_  
_a tiny research vessel, but research vessels can make incredible discoveries._

 _I've also been busy finding my feet as the new Captain of this vessel. Maybe even as a Commanding_  
_Officer period, which to be honest, I haven't been for long. After all, I was only on the Enterprise for two_  
_months before the 'Incident.' And during the first month of it, the Enterprise was in Spacedock getting_  
_repaired._

 _Since coming to the Saratoga, I've been determined to get to know my new crew and I'm going to make_  
_it a goal to interact personally with every one of them. A perfectly feasible goal- the Saratoga_ _currently_  
_has only 106 crewmembers onboard and fifteen civilians. A big drop from over 1100, but there are_  
_advantages to small ships and one of them is that you have a chance to get to know everyone on board._  
_And that's what I'm going to do, starting with my Senior staff._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Saratoga Mess Hall_  
_5:45 PM_

_Lieutenant Harutu Akari._

The name rang through Kirk's head as he approached his Chief Helmsman, who sat silently finishing  
his dinner. He had formed a mental habit of whenever he approached someone, he would make a quick  
mental rehash of what he knew about them.

 _Thirty three years old. Born and raised in Kyoto, Japan. Joined Starfleet at age twenty-two, the same_  
_as me. Served onboard the USS Normandy for two years and the USS Viking for another two._  
_Has served onboard the Saratoga as Chief Helmsman for three years and is obviously her best pilot._

He wasn't as superb a pilot as Sulu, but that was only to be expected since the _Enterprise_ boasted  
having only the top of their class onboard. But he was still very good. He'd come with glowing  
recommendations and was always in the simulators improving his technique. During his time  
on the _Viking_ he'd gotten a commendation for bravery and dedication to duty. 

 _He's a no nonsense perfectionist, who expects nothing less than the best from himself at all times._  
_And also from those under him._

Kirk had seen him with the other ship's pilots and knew that he was relentless and demanding.  
But at the same time he was fair, possessed a seemingly endless supply of patience and inspired  
those under him.

_He's also **very** good with a sword._

A couple of days after he had come to the _Saratoga,_ Kirk had gone down to the gym to exercise.  
In one of the rooms he had noticed Akari, dressed in a _kimono_ and _hakama._ In his hands he held  
a wooden _bokken_ and he was performing a _kata._

Kirk had silently watched the Helmsman's graceful movements; admiring both the blade and his skill  
at using it. While on the _Enterprise,_ he had seen Sulu spar a few times, but with Akari it was different.  
Sulu was without question a warrior- Kirk had seen that first hand on the drill of the _Nerada._ But with  
Akari there was something else and Kirk couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

He had continued to silently watch the Helmsman practice over the ensuing days and today he had  
finally decided to do more than watch.

"Lieutenant," he said as he approached.

Akari looked up at him. "Captain." He began to stand up.

_'Honor' and 'Respect' are his middle names._

"As you where, Lieutenant." Kirk pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the Helmsman. "I wanted  
to ask you a favor," he began.  "I'm pretty sure that you've noticed me watching you practice in the gym."  
He took a breath. "And I was wondering if you could teach me how to handle a sword."

Akari was silent for a moment. "Learning how to use a sword is not a casual hobby, Captain.  
And if that is what you wish to learn, then I must respectfully refuse."

At noting the Kirk's surprised expression, he continued. "To master the virtue of the sword is  
to master the world and oneself. It takes ten years to begin to master the techniques of swordsmanship."  
His eyebrow raised slightly. "And you will _never_ master them if you approach training with 'a ten years  
I'll do it in nine' attitude."

Kirk's eyes widened and he was surprised to feel himself blush with embarrassment. Trust his cocky,  
overconfident and downright arrogant attitude at the Academy to come back and haunt him.

Akari continued to speak. "It takes ten years to master the techniques of a sword. But the ultimate  
goal of training is to master oneself and _that_ takes a lifetime."

The Chief Helmsman stood and picked up his tray. "I will give you two days. Use that time to think  
about what it is that you truly want.  If you simply want to learn how to 'handle a sword', or if you  
truly wish to _master_ both the sword and yourself. After those two days, ask me again."

* * *

_1/17/2259_  
_Saratoga Mess Hall_  
_5:45 PM_

Kirk once again approached his Helmsman, who looked at him calmly. "Do you have something  
that  you wish to ask me, Captain?"

Kirk nodded. "I want to master the sword and myself. Will you please teach me?"

Akari stood. "Come with me."

* * *

_Akari's Quarters_  
_6:10 PM_

Akari led Kirk into his quarters. Against one of the walls was a wall-stand containing four swords:  
two _katanas_ and two _bokken._

Akari turned and addressed him. "My ancestors were Samurai. Technically, I'm not one myself-  
the Samurai were a military/noble caste that one was born into and which was disbanded in the  
late 19th century.  But ever since then, many, both from Japan and other lands, have studied  
their teachings and followed their ways."

His eyes went to the swords. "And for one who respects the Samurai, the first step is the sword.  
Swordsmanship is the art of the sword. Some believe it to be the paramount martial art, surpassing  
all others.

"There are many different styles and schools of Japanese swordsmanship. I practice  _Kenjutsu_ ,  
the 'Art of the Sword' and _Bottojutsu_ , the 'Art of Drawing a Sword,' which I shall teach you."

He moved over to the stand and took down the _katana_ on the top rung. "This is the _Kōtō ryū_ ,  
the 'Soaring Dragon'. It has been in my family for generations."

He replaced the sword and removed the second. "This is _Tengoku no pasu_ , 'Heaven's Path'.  
I had it custom made for me years ago, when I completed the first ten years of my training."  
His eyes met Kirk's. "Perhaps someday you will have one made for yourself."

The _katana_ was replaced and the first _bokken_ removed. "This is  _Renshu burēdo_ , 'Practice Blade.'  
You have seen me use it when I train."

After the first _bokken_ was replaced, the final one was removed "This is  _Gakusei burēdo_ , 'Student blade.'  
I used it during my training and I kept it afterwards, for the day that it would once again be needed."  
His eyes met Kirk's. "For the day that I would have a student of my own."

Akari silently handed the _bokken_ to Kirk. "This will be yours for the duration of your training.  
"Meet me in the gym tomorrow at 1800 and we will begin."

As Kirk silently took the _bokken_ he realized. _I know what's different now. Akari is not just a warrior.  
He's a teacher_. He looked into his eyes. _**My** teacher._

"Yes _, Sensei,"_ he said softly _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenjutsu  
> "The Art of the Sword."  
> The term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole.  
> Originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan and is the oldest form of training.
> 
> Battōjutsu "The Art of Drawing a Sword."  
> Developed in the mid-15th century. Focuses upon the efficient drawing of the sword,  
> cutting down one's enemy and returning the sword to its scabbard. 
> 
> Kata "Form"  
> Detailed choreographed patterns of movements practiced either solo or in pairs.
> 
> Samurai The military-nobility and officer-caste of medieval and early-modern Japan.(7th -19th centuries)
> 
> Hakama A type of traditional Japanese clothing and a type of trousers.  
> Typical only worn on extremely formal occasions.  
> Regularly worn by practitioners of a variety of martial arts
> 
> Bokken Japanese wooden sword used for practice and training  
> Katana Japanese long sword  
> Sensei 'Teacher'


	2. Future and Present

_Stardate 2259.5.13_  
Saratoga Gym   
1:45 PM "

That's the fourth easy strike that you’ve failed to block, Jim-san," Akari said calmly.   
"You obviously have something on your mind. What is it?"

"You've gotten to know me pretty well, haven't you, _Sensei?_ " Kirk lowered his _bokken_ and wiped the sweat   
from his forehead. The _Saratoga_ had docked at Starbase Gemini earlier that morning so that the ship could   
have some routine upgrades installed and the crew could enjoy a few days leave. Many of the crew had   
already disembarked, but Kirk had spent an hour or so in his Ready Room finishing some reports before   
headed down for one of their regular training sessions.   
  
Since beginning his training four months ago, Kirk had proven to be both an eager and dedicated pupil.   
Once he set himself to do something he pursued it wholeheartedly with a determined, even relentless focus.   
  
But today it had been obvious that his mind was elsewhere.

“I spoke to Admiral Pike last night” Kirk said after a moment. “Starfleet's getting ready to send a ship   
on a Five Year Mission. Possibly as early as next year."

Well, that would certainly explain why his young Captain/student was distracted. In the few months   
that he had served under him, Akari had learned that Kirk was a man born to fly and fly as far as possible   
  
"A five year mission, _Sensei,"_ Kirk continued, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice. "That's deep space.   
Uncharted territory. Think of how incredible that will be. No patrols, no spending months on maneuvers.   
Just doing what Starfleet was _meant_ to do. Explore."

"And you wish that it was you going,” Akari said quietly.   
  
"Partially. Not with the _Enterprise_ , of course, but yes. From the time I joined Starfleet I dreamed of going   
into deep space and there was a time when I would have _killed_ to go on that mission.”   
  
He took a breath. “But I've done some growing up since then.” He managed a rueful look. “After all,   
that’s part of mastering oneself- growing up. Plus, I’ve found a lot of satisfaction in exploring things   
closer to home." He smiled. "And a blessing of being of _Delphis_ class ships is that _they_ don't go on   
patrols or spend months on maneuvers either. Our missions are devoted to science and what's science   
if not discovery?"

Both men heard voices chattering outside the training room and recognized them as belonging   
to eight year old Connor McDowell and his friend, eleven year old Anna Mayberry. _Delphis_ class ships   
were one of the few in the Fleet that allowed families and the chatter of children was a common sound   
in their corridors.

Kirk smiled again. "And best of all, we get to take our kids with us. We don't have to wait weeks, months,   
or even years before we can see our families again."   
  
"All of that’s true, Jim-san," Akari said in his usual perceptive manner. "But it's not the _whole_ truth.   
You may have come to enjoy exploring space close to home, but deep down you still want to go in   
to deep space; the deeper the better. And while you may not _kill_ to go on a Five Year Mission anymore,   
you still would like very much to go."

At Kirk's silence Akari continued. "You still might. Starfleet's been stepping up exploration of deep space  
ever since Vulcan’s destruction and they’re building new ships as we speak. Whatever ship they send will   
simply be the first to go. There'll be others. No doubt many.”   
  
"I doubt that the _Saratoga_ will be one of them. But I've no intention of leaving her."   
  
"Who said anything about you leaving the _Saratoga?_ " It was Akari's turn to smile. "If there's anything   
that I've learned about you, Captain, is that you don't believe in the word 'can't'. If anyone can get   
a _Delphis_ class ship into deep space it's you."

Kirk's eyes widened and then a broad smile spread across his face.   
  
Akari's smile broadened as well, before it smoothed into seriousness and he raised his _bokken._   
"Now that your mind seems clearer, my student, perhaps we can continue the workout.   
Even when one dreams of the future, they still need to focus on the present."


	3. The Finest Swords

_3/15/2260_  
_Saratoga Bridge_  
_2:25 PM_

“What’s our status, Arex?” Kirk asked his Chief Navigator.

“All systems are optimal, Captain,” the Edosian replied. “We should be arriving at Starbase in approximately   
twelve hours.”

“Good.”

Following their completion of the survey of the binary Kolat System, the _Saratoga_ had been ordered  
to Starbase 3, where she and several other ships, would be participating in a series of military exercises.  
War Games.

 _War Games_ , Kirk thought. _As if war was a game_.

There was a time when part of him had thought so. And a time when he would have jumped at the chance   
to show off his tactical skills.

But both times and he had changed.

*************************************************************************

_*Flashback*_

_1/28/2259_  
_Saratoga Gym_

 _When they had entered the gym the two quietly knelt before each other before Akari spoke._  
_“How did you first meet Admiral Pike?” he asked._

 _Kirk was a bit puzzled, he knew that Akari knew perfectly well how he and Pike had met, the story  
was well known._ _Nevertheless he recounted the incident in the bar in Riverside and the brawl he  
had had with _ _four cadets. He couldn’t help a chuckle as he remembered. “That was a good fight.”_

_Akari raised an eyebrow. “A **good** fight?”_

_Kirk stopped chuckling at once._

_Akari asked another question. “When you first decided that you wanted to learn how to handle a sword  
__what were some of the things that you envisioned? Did you picture yourself as a mighty warrior?_  
_Sword in hand?”_

_Kirk hesitated then silently nodded ._

_Akari reached out and picked up the Kōtō ryū, which he had brought with him today._ _“There is a saying:  
'The finest swords are kept in their sheaths.”_

_His eyes met Kirk’s “Do you know what that means, Jim-san?”_

_Kirk thought for a moment. “That a weapon doesn’t need to be used to be effective. That just having_  
_it and the skill to use it may preclude the need to do so.”_

 _Akari nodded. “That is one meaning, but there are others.” He slowly drew the ancient blade_ _from its sheath.  
“A sword that remains in its sheath does not dull or nick. Although the sheath may _ _wear with the passage  
of time, the blade itself remains untarnished. A sword that is constantly used, _ _no matter how well cared for,  
inevitably wears. No sword, however fine, can survive constant use.”_ _He paused. “To say nothing of the ones_  
against whom they are drawn.”

 _His eyes once again met Kirk’s. “And that is the most important reason why the best_ _swords remain  
sheathed. A sword is a weapon and to learn how to use one is to learn how _ _to kill. A sword can slice  
a man in half, but as long as it remains sheathed it does no harm. _ _An unsheathed sword will inevitably  
become bloodstained but as long as it remains sheathed it remains clean. An unsheathed sword will  
inevitably become an instrument of death. But as long_ _as it remains sheathed  itis nothing more than  
a smooth piece of metal. Someone who knows_ _the qualities of a sword does not play with it._

 _"There is another reason why the best blades remain in their sheaths." Akari _slowly sheathed the blade.  
"_I _t is hard to sheath a sword once it is drawn. And it can be easier_ _to move a mountain__ than it is to stop   
violence once it has been unleashed."

_His eyes once again met Kirk's_ _“The finest swords, Jim-san, do not leave their sheaths. The finest swordsmen  
leave their swords _ _in their sheaths. And the ultimate aim of martial_ _arts is not having_ _to use them.”_

_*End Flashback*_

_************************************************************************_

_3/16/2260_  
_Starbase 3 Briefing Room_  
_9:35 AM_

“Altogether there will be six ships participating in these exercises,” Admiral Pike explained.   
“The _Bradford_ , the _Hamilcar_ , the _Heron,_ the _Saratoga_ , the _Paladin_ and the _Triumph_ , which will   
be arriving later today.

"The simulations will take place over a three day period, beginning tomorrow. During the first two   
days the ships will be split into two teams and each team will attempt to defeat the other. This will   
demonstrate both tactical skills and the ability to coordinate with others. On the third day each ship   
will be paired off against a single ship and will fight one on one."

Kirk silently nodded as he looked down at his PADD.

Jim,” Pike’s voice was kind but a little concerned. “You got very quiet when you first received the orders  
for this. The brass is excited about these simulations, it took a lot of effort to put them together.  
The ships chosen for this are some of the best tactical minds in the Fleet. I’ve spoken to the Captains  
and quite a few of them, particularly, the _Triumph_ , are looking forward to these exercises; they see  
this as a chance to both show and hone their skills. As competitive as you normally are I would have  
thought you’d be much more enthused.”

Kirk put down his PADD and sighed. “Starfleet isn’t a military organization, Admiral. Our purpose is   
to explore.”

“You’re right, Jim. Starfleet’s priorities are exploration, humanitarian and peacekeeping endeavors.  
Unfortunately _‘humanitarian’_ and _‘peacekeeping’_ are pleasant words for often unpleasant realities.  
Starfleet has had to adjust to this truth in the wake of Nero. And he was by no means the only threat.  
There’re the Klingons, the Romulans, the Breen and the Tholians and those are only the threats that  
we _know_ about.

“There are those who would like to see Starfleet become militarized. And even those, like myself,  
who don’t want it to go that far, feel that it wouldn’t hurt for our officers to hone their tactical skills.  
In a crisis situation it’s prudent to have different options.”

“I know Admiral and you’re right; it is best to be prepared in all areas. I have civilians and children  
aboard my ship, so I'm well aware of the need to stay vigilant and combat ready in order protect them.  
And my crew and I will perform at our best as we always do.” He paused. “But that doesn’t mean  
that I have to enjoy it or treat this like a sporting event.”

He paused before continuing quietly. “After all, the finest swords are those that remain in their sheaths.”


	4. Encouragement and Comfort

_12/5/2260_  
Saratoga Gym  
_5:45 PM_

"You're worried about your Nlian friends," Akari said quietly.

"I am, _Sensei,"_ Kirk replied.

The _Saratoga_ had arrived at the Volanis Nebula that morning, a stunning violet cloud known for its beauty  
and unusual fluctuations and which they would be studying for the next five or six days. Everyone was busy;  
the entire ship brimming as it always did, with professionalism and energy.  
  
And their Captain was unhappy.

Several days before Kirk had been contacted by Starfleet and informed of an important agricultural project  
being conducted on Tkara, homeworld of the powerful Tkarite Freehold. He had been instructed to send   
the _Saratoga’s_ small Botanical Department there for a few days to assist.

Two of the crewmembers who had gone were the Captain’s Nlian friends: Crewman Shylea L’Naym and her  
husband/lifemate, Crewman Tuskaro Alyen.

Since coming to the _Saratoga_ the Captain had formed strong bonds with all his crew, especially his Senior staff.  
But his bond with the two Nlians was particularly deep. The botanist and medic had never once asked for special  
treatment and the Captain never treated them any differently than any other crewmember. But anyone who  
observed them together could tell that he loved them dearly and vice versa.

And now he was worried. The Tkarites had always been cordial towards the Federation and had been neighbors  
with Nlia for longer than that. But they were a cunning, seductive people with the potential to be deadly.  
And leaving two people whom he cared deeply about on their homeworld, two people who in many ways  
were as gentle and guileless as children, grated deeply on him. 

He was as consummate and professional and as pleasant to the crew as ever. But Akari knew his Captain/student    
and could tell how worried he was.

After bowing to each other, they began to spar with their _bokken._

"Tkara has had good relations with the Federation for nearly a hundred years and traded with with Nlia   
long before that." Akari said after a few moves.

"I know," Kirk replied.

A few moves later. "Even if that wasn’t the case- If there's one thing Tkarites excel at, its protecting their  
interests and harming Starfleet personnel, who are there on an official Federation mission, will not do that."

"I know."

Several moves later. "Alyen and L'Naym are not children. They're adults and members of Starfleet.  
And they've both proven many times that they're more than capable."

"I know."

A few more moves. "They're not alone, Jim-san. The rest of the Botany Department's there too. And they'll  
spend most of their time surrounded by Federation scientists. You also charged Lieutenant Z'Rol with  
watching over them. You know Tkarites pride themselves on never breaking their word. In addition, they'll   
be under the protection of her House; to Tkarites, Guest Right is something that they take very seriously." 

The spar ended and Kirk took a few deep breaths. "I know all of that, _Sensei",_ he said softly.  
"But a big brother's allowed to worry."

Akari gently laid a hand on Kirk’s shoulder and squeezed. Sometimes the task of a teacher was simply to  
offer encouragement and if that failed, comfort.

 


	5. Bamboo bends but doesn't break

_12/8/2260_  
_Saratoga Bridge_  
_6:36 PM_

Akari cast a quick glance at the Captain. His student had been right to be concerned for his Nlian friends;  
they had indeed faced problems on Tkara.

Only three days after arriving, the away team, had been witnesses to a sexual assault. Stacy Fielding,  
the eighteen year old daughter of one of the scientists working on the Vonemer Project, had been  
raped by a nineteen year old named Andrew Phillips.

Philips had been caught virtually red handed and arrested. A trial had already been scheduled for   
the following day and unfortunately for him, for all of their seductive ways, Tkarites took sexual   
assault very seriously. One of their strictest laws when it came to sex was: _‘Never against another’s will’_  
and breaking it was punishable by death.  Akari had seen Tkarites fight once and knew that they   
were not referred  to as the 'People of the Blade' for nothing.

He did not envy Philips at all.

When Kirk had been contacted by Rodriguez, the Head of the Botanical Department, and informed of what  
had happened, he had immediately ordered the _Saratoga_ to turn around and return to Tkara immediately.  
For the entire sixteen hour trip he had radiated tension.

He wasn’t concerned with the away-team’s safety, per see, but as witnesses they would be required to testify.  
Testifying against someone knowing they'd be executed if found guilty would be hard on anyone.

But Kirk’s Soul Siblings.

Akari had long been fascinated with other worlds and cultures. If he hadn’t loved piloting so much he would  
have become an anthropologist. He had researched Nlian culture and knew them to be a gentle and peaceful  
race. As for Alyen and L’Naym themselves- although he didn’t have the close friendship with them that  
the Captain did, he knew enough about them to know that they would be devastated from all this.

Alpha shift hand had ended an hour ago, but everyone knew that the Captain wouldn’t leave the Bridge  
until they’d arrived. Akari had remained as well, in silent solidarity with his student, as had the rest of the  
bridge crew.

Finally they arrived at their destination and where given clearance by Tkarite Control to remain in orbit.  
M’Ress attempted to contact Rodriguez. “Commander Rodriguez? Rodriguez, this is the _Saratoga_ , please  
come in.”

* * *

 _Saratoga Lounge_  
_10:30 PM_

Since speaking to the away team, the Captain has been busy. The trial would take place tomorrow at 1200  
and he intended to be there as well. He had first arranged for several of the _Saratoga’s_ other scientists to  
continue to assist with the Vonemer Project. He had then spent the next few hours either in his Ready Room  
talking to Thelin or in Sickbay talking to McCoy.

Akari had just now spotted him sitting in the lounge, staring out the window and entered. Kirk looked  
up as his Helmsman/Teacher approached, but didn’t say anything. Akari sat down near him and for awhile  
the two men silently shared each other’s presence.

Finally Kirk spoke. “I talked to the Federation ambassador. Both Fielding and Phillips are Federation citizens,  
but by the terms of the treaty between the Freehold and the Federation: _"Any crime committed within the_  
_Freehold, regardless of who commits it or who it’s committed against, will be tried and punished according_  
_to Tkarite law._ ' Phillips' dad’s is trying to pull every string he can but it doesn’t look good for him. At all.”

Akari was silent.

“I keep thinking about Stacy Fielding ” Kirk continued. “She's only eighteen and she had _this_ happen to her.  
I know all too well what she’s going through right now and part of me would love to throttle Phillips myself  
for what he did…But when I think about him actually being… He's still just a kid.

“And the team…” he paused and Akari knew that he really meant _My Soul Siblings_. “They’re going to have  
to testify. They weren’t the only witnesses, but they’re still going to be part of it. I don’t know how they’ll  
cope with all of this…”

Akari sighed. “Sometimes Jim-san, life’s best teacher is hardship.”

Startled, Kirk looked at him.

“Your Nlian friends are members of Starfleet," Akari continued quietly. "They may not be warriors, but I have  
seen the strength within them.” He smiled slightly. “They are very much like bamboo.”

At Kirk’s questioning look he continued. “Bamboo bends, but it doesn’t break. The winds may fell a mighty  
oak, but bamboo, even bent to the ground, will spring upright afterwards.”

He looked at Kirk, taking in the tension of his body. And the exhaustion. “And while worrying doesn’t  
empty tomorrow of its troubles, it robs today of its strength. You should rest, Jim-san. You need to be  
sharp for tomorrow."

Kirk sighed. "You're right. I haven't been right since I got that comm last night."

"Jim-san. Whatever comes...you and the rest of this crew, will be there for them."

"Thank you, _Sensei_."

 


End file.
